I Don't Need Four Eyes To See You
by keepcalm90
Summary: One Shot: Kurt Hummel, McKinley's resident bad boy sets his sights on the nerdy Sebastian Smythe and with less then a day of courtship Sebastian quickly learns that Kurt gets everything he wants, including him.
1. Chapter 1

**One of my awesome readers** Hardcore-nellie12-fan **requested some nerd Sebastian, BadBoy Kurt smut and this is what I came up with. I hope you all enjoy and as always Happy Reading. **

* * *

**_I Don't Need Four Eyes To See You._  
**

Sebastian's late for school. For the very first time in his life. He's already missed the first bell and now his perfect attendance record is shot.

But still he runs as fast as he can towards the staircase hoping he can still make it to some of first period. His backpack and the three textbooks in his hands making it difficult to get anywhere quickly.

On the landing of the stairs stands Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez. Kurt and Santana are sharing a cigarette while Puck carves his name into the metal bar of the fence.

" Let's get the fuck out of here," Santana bitches. " My new lady has her own apartment. We can go there and drink."

Kurt takes a long drag off the quick burning cigarette before putting it out under his boot.  
. " I can't. I have some stupid test for English. My dad said if I fail anymore he'll take away my car."

Just then the three of them spot Sebastian walking briskly towards the steps.

Kurt recognizes him from Spanish class but sure as hell doesn't know his name. " Hey who's the sex on a stick?" he ask the two.

" Some bitch ass geek," Puck scoffs.  
" You don't really think he's cute do you?

" I don't know, kinda. He definitely looks boneable. I bet he's a screamer."

" Well if anyone could make him scream you could." Santana pats him on the back. " So are you heading out or not?"

" Nah. I think I'm gonna stick around. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Just as Santana and Puck descend the stairs the four eyed hottie breezes past them. He's just about to clear the landing when he trips and all the book in his long arms go flying, along with his thick framed black glasses.

" Oh shoot," Sebastian sighs as he takes in the view of his fallen book with blurry vision.

Since he's blind as a bat without his glasses he has to feel around for his belongings. His hands move across the floor until he comes in contact with what feels like a shoe and he looks up quickly.

" Looking for these?" A sultry voice from above asks before he feels the brush of soft fingertips across his temples as his frames are slipped back on.

When he see's the person behind the helping hand he gasp in surprise.

It's the always mystifying Kurt Hummel. The two have been going to school together since kindergarten and have probably said five words to each other since then.

Around the third grade after Kurt's extended absence because of his mothers death he returned to school and Sebastian noticed that he began to rebel in a big way.

He got sent out of class almost everyday for one thing or another and it only continued on like that through the years.

In grammar school he was sent to the principal's office for putting super glue on all the handles of the teachers desk. In middle school he was expelled for pulling the fire alarm and now at McKinley he was kind of a legend. That started freshman year when after a rumor that Kurt was gay went around the school he made no move to keep it a secret and the following week he was caught having a threesome in the boys locker room.

Ever Since that no one gave him shit about being gay and even if it had been overly crude Sebastian almost admired him for it. The ability to put his sexuality out there like that and not give a damn what anyone though.  
Sebastian secretly wished he had the courage to be that open with his own homosexuality but sadly he had no such luck.

Now Kurt simply walks around the school like he owns it. He seldomly goes to class and is usually always smoking openly on school grounds.

Sebastian's rendered speechless as he looks up at him. Normally he doesn't give a second glance to any of the knuckle draggers that walk the hall of this school. But Kurt's kind of hard not to look at, he's simply stunning. With his long legs covered in tight black jeans, his spiky tousled hair and his crystal clear blue eyes.

" You need help?" Kurt asks to a still dumbfounded Sebastian.

" Um su-sure," he babbles stupidly.

" Okay. I'll help you. In exchange for a kiss," Kurt says boldly and Sebastian's eyes pop open wide.

" But I don't even know you. Well not really."

" Well how about we go out to my car and get to know each other."

Kurt brushes the back of his hand across Sebastian's cheek and that's when he realizes he's still on his knees on the floor. He jumps up and collects his books quickly.

" I really have to get to class,"  
he says hurriedly before continuing up the steps, feeling Kurt's eyes boring into him as he leaves.

Kurt watches the sexy nerds ass as he scurries away. He was even hotter up close and now Kurt is positive that he needs to get himself a piece of that exquisite ass. He's definitely going to Spanish class today.

Fifth period Spanish is the only subject Sebastian truly struggles with. Even with all his brains he can never fully grasp the foreign language. Today is going to be particularly difficult because the class must break up into groups and conjugate verbs that aren't in the book.

Since Sebastian never speaks to anyone in class he's left to work alone. Fifteen minutes after the bell Sebastian is still trying to write a list of verbs when the classroom door open and everybody's eyes shoot up.

Kurt strolls in casually. His heavy boots scuffing loudly on the floor.

" So nice of you to join us Mr. Hummel," Mr. Schuester says sarcastically.

" Oh it's no problem really." Kurt smiles back.

" Well we're in groups of two today conjugating verbs so you'll need a partner," he explained.

" Is there anybody who doesn't have a partner?" he asks the class.

Sebastian looks around before raising his hand meagerly. When Kurt sees him a devilish grin stretches across his face. He crosses the classroom slowly while eying Sebastian like a lion stalking it's prey.

He plops down beside Sebastian and immediately scoots his chair as close as possible. " Hello again," he whispers hotly into Sebastian's ear, causing goosebumps to prickly on his skin.

" It must be my lucky day," Kurt purrs.  
" I get the sexiest partner in class."

His hand finds it's way under the table and suddenly he's grabbing right at Sebastian's crouch and making him gasp loudly.

The entire class looks at the pair as Sebastian tries his very best not to blush.

" Is everything alright Sebastian?" Mr. Schue asks sternly.

" Yeah Mr. Schuester everything's fine. I just stubbed my toe under the desk."

Mr. Schue and the rest of the class all go back to their work as Sebastian tries to do the same.

His eyes are downcast on the paper when he feels Kurt's hand on him again. " Why so jumpy Sebastian?" he hums. His warm breath ghosting over Sebastian's neck and smelling like an intoxicating mix of cigarette smoke and wintergreen.

" Kurt please. I just want to do my work," Sebastian says without taking his eyes off the paper.

" Mmm. I like the way you say my name. I bet it would sound even better if you were screaming it while I was inside you."

Sebastian entire body seems to blush at the comment. He's never really been hit on before and if he had it was certainly never done as aggressively as right now but he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't a little turned on by it. He was in fact a sixteen year old boy with a very good looking guy coming onto him.

But having no experience in the matter Sebastian isn't sure how to respond. Does he bait Kurt further or does he drop it? And most of all will any of it matter if he's the color of a tomato as he does it. One thing's for sure,  
when it comes to flirting he has the worst poker face ever.

" Kurt please."

Is all he can think to say.

But Kurt simply ignores his plea.

" I like this hot little blush you're getting on your cheeks. Does that go down your whole body?"

Kurt hand caresses Sebastian's chest and his skin continues to heat up. He's just about to beg Kurt to stop again when the bell rings and Sebastian sighs heavily in relief.

He jumps up from the desk and takes a step forward when a strong hand catches his wrist and pulls him back.

" Hey not so fast jumpy. What's the rush?"

" I have geometry six period."

" Well skip it," Kurt says as his fingertips stroke gently over the inside of Sebastian's wrist.

" We can get out of here and go back to my place. My dad won't be home from work until five. That gives us hours. Do you know all the things I could do to you with that much time."

Kurt's warm lips press to the wrist he's holding, causing Sebastian's skin to tingle.

He was already late today so his perfect record attendance is totally out the window but that doesn't mean he should just leave with Kurt. A guy who twenty minutes ago didn't even know his name.

" I can't," Sebastian whispers.

" That's alright gorgeous. I'll take a rain check and I guarantee next time you won't be able to say no."

This time Kurt licks across the delicate skin of Sebastian's wrist and his knees go a little weak at the action.

" O-okay," he stammers before pulling his wrist from Kurt's grasp and running out of the classroom.

Kurt of course skips sixth period and ops to smoke a cigarette by his car instead. On his way out to parking lot he runs into some of the guys and they get to talking out what their going to do over the weekend.

They all finally decided on hitting up a house party in Findlay and after that Kurt continues towards his car. He leans up against the door, taking long, drawn out drags as he watches the people coming and going.

When the final bell rings Kurt hopes in his car. He wants to beat the line of traffic that always forms after school but then, just as he's climbing into the driver seat he spots sexy poindexter from across the lot.

Kurt's not giving up on this one. Not until he's buried balls deep in that sweet ass.

His eyes follow Sebastian as he walks rapidly past the aisles of cars.

He whistles loudly and Sebastian's head snaps towards the sound. His cheeks turning a bright red when he see's Kurt from across the way.

Kurt motions him over and Sebastian begins to walk gingerly towards him.  
Soon there face to face and Kurt grins.

" So no car baby doll?"

" No." Sebastian's bottom lip pouts in a cute little way that makes Kurt want to jump him right here the parking lot.

" You need a ride?"

Sebastian swallows hard as his pulse races. He needs to say no but he wants desperately to say yes. Wants it more then he's wanted something in a very long time.

" Yeah sure." He nods and a smug smile stretches across Kurt lips. He opens the passenger door and his hand gives Sebastian's butt a little pat just before he gets in.

Sebastian sits awkwardly in the seat, twiddling his thumbs and bouncing his leg nervously.

Kurt slides into the drivers seat and leans in close, resting his hand firmly on Sebastian's shaking leg while his chest presses right into Sebastian's which causes his heart to pound so loudly he can hear it in his ears.

Kurt's nimble hand travels up Sebastian's chest and he can swear he feels his rapidly pounding heart skip a beat.

" You better buckle up for safety," Kurt breathes against his cheek before pulling the seat belt down across Sebastian's chest and clicking it into place.

Sebastian takes a deep calming breath and settles more comfortably into the seat.

Kurt speeds through the streets of Lima, whizzing through traffic at a nail biting speed.

After just a few minutes Sebastian realizes Kurt hasn't even asked where he lives and he seems to be headed in the opposite direction of Sebastian's house.

" Kurt I um," he says nervously.

Kurt turns to him. " You know if you keep saying my name like that I'm gonna have to do something about it."

"Kurt I've never-"

" If you want to go home then just say so. I'm not going to take you anywhere against your will or anything."

Great now this is all in Sebastian's hands. He's never felt so torn in his life.

The rational part of him is saying to go home. To save this kind of experience for someone who deserves it. But the timid, shy side of him is screaming to go along with it. To actually live a little for once and to finally give up on the idea that his life is going to play out like some magical fairytale.

He lives in Lima, Ohio for god sakes. He has to start being realistic about his expectations and right now he's currently in the car of the most infamous and feared boy in school and he wants him. His expectations are all being more than met.

" I want to go whatever you want to go, Sebastian says. Trying to sound confident but failing miserably. Guess Kurt was right. He wasn't able to say no this time.

Kurt puts his foot on the accelerator and in no time flat their pulling up to his house. He wasn't lying before. His father really won't be home for hours and he plans to put every single second of that time to good use.

He opens the passenger door up and Sebastian climbs out slowly. His eyes on the floor as he walks closely behind Kurt, causing his thick frames to fall down his nose so that he has to push them up with one finger.

Kurt never really given it much thought before but now he's sure glasses turn him on big time. There's just something about the intellectual backing that's usually associated with them that makes Kurt hard.

He still can't believe how easily he got Sebastian here. It was almost too easy, like shooting fish in a burial.

Kurt unlocks the door and they both step in. One after the other.

Kurt turns. " So this is it. Mi casa. You want the tour?"

" Actually could I get a drink first?"

" Sure I guess. Is water good?"

Sebastian nods slowly. The moment Kurt steps away Sebastian yanks his phone from his pocket and types a text out to his mother.

**To: Mom: Had to go to Michale's for a last minute study session. Won't be home until late.**

**From Mom: Okay sweetie have a nice time.**

There it is, his very first lie to his mom. It feels both invigorating and guilt inducing.

He doesn't want to lie but he can't have his parents worrying about him.

He starts down at the text until he feel a hand slip into his back pocket and give his butt a firm squeeze.

Hs jumps at the action with makes Kurt let out a breathy laugh in response.

" We're really going to have to do something about those nerves of yours."  
He breathes the words right into the back of Sebastian's neck, sending a shiver down his spin.

" How about a message. Or some scotch instead of water."

Sebastian shakes his head. " No thank you. I don't drink."

" Well maybe you should try it. Maybe today should be all about trying new things."

Kurt hands travel blindly to the hem of Sebastian's shirt and he tugs it roughly until it untucks from his pants.

He finds the very bottom button and works it open easily, then continues on.

By the times he at the fourth button he can feel Sebastian's body begin to tremble around him.

Kurt's been able to smell the scent of virgin wafting off of Sebastian all day but now that he actually here, shaking in his arms it's abundantly clear and super hot.

Kurt loves virgins. Loves how needy they are, how wanting they are, how much they moan in a twisted mix of pleasure and pain when you enter them for the first time.

Now Kurt really can't wait. He needs to get this boy up to his bed ASAP.

He quickly undoes the last three buttons and then begins to slide the shirt down off Sebastian's shoulders, kissing right at the newly exposed skin of Sebastian's shoulder blade.

In the quiet empty house the only sound that can be heard is the tiny, very breathy pants that are escaping Sebastian's lips. The sound is causing all the blood in Kurt's brain to flow south.

Kurt continues to glide the shirt down Sebastian's arms and just as he gets it all the way off and it falls to the floor Sebastian turns around so that their face to face again.

" Kurt I-" he begins but is cut off by Kurt's finger pressing to his lips.

" Shh. Don't say anything. For once don't even think. Just feel it." Kurt steps closer until their chest are pressed tightly together. His hand snakes down in between their bodies and then he gently cups what he feels to be Sebastian's half hard erection.

" Ohh," Sebastian moans loudly. Now that they're not in class the touch of Kurt hand on him feels great, much better than it should considering this was never how he expected his first time to go.

He expected soft kisses and whispered I Love You's. Not being felt up in the entryway of an empty house.

Sebastian thinks past the pleasure of Kurt's hand and that's when the doubt begins to bubble up again and steps away.

" I-I don't think I should- No I don't think I can do this. I'm sorry I'm just- omph," Sebastian's rant is cut off by Kurt's lips. It's not the most gentle kiss but it is nice. So nice Sebastian temporarily forgets what he was so worried about.

Kurt pulls back smiling at Sebastian's now wide eyed expression.

" Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

Kurt gets up on his tiptoes to pull Sebastian's undershirt down and mouth at his collarbone.

" And worry too much," he says between kisses. Sebastian's breath speeds up as Kurt's mouth begins to suck on his skin. His teeth nibble at the flesh and Sebastian thinks that nothing in life has the right to feel as good as this does.

When Kurt stops abruptly steps away Sebastian clearly whimpers at the loss.

Kurt kisses him on the lips again. Much harder this time and it's inside of Sebastian's mouth taste like mint and oranges and his long arm hold Kurt tightly around the waist to keep him close.

Kurt's the first to pull away again and Sebastian follows his lips like a needy puppy follows a bone.

Kurt knows Sebastian right on the edge of giving in. All he has to do is say the perfect thing to make him fall.

" Now you can leave if you really want to, but I'm going upstairs to my bedroom and I can promise that if you follow you won't regret it and you will never ever forget it."

He kisses the side of Sebastian's neck before taking off up the stairs.

Sebastian immediately begins to pace at the landing of the steps. What the hell is he supposed to do now? Sure this moment isn't turning out as planned but that doesn't mean it's not kind of special..

Sebastian had only ever kissed one other person before but that was years ago at summer camp. Even with his inexperience he knows that kiss they shared was great. Kurt's lips were as soft and warm as they looked and Sebastian wondered briefly what they would feel like on another part of his body.

The notion makes him blush yet again and he takes a deep calming breath before he begins to climb the stairs. He struggles with his decision the whole way up. Going and forth between asking Kurt to take him home and asking Kurt to just take him.

With each step his heart beat speeds up and his legs grow heavier. He looks down the hallway and finds there's only one door open. He walks carefully towards it and peeks inside to find Kurt sitting in the edge if his bed in just a pair of black boxer briefs. He's definitely not going home now.

Kurt more than a little surprised to see Sebastian in his doorway. His deep green eyes wide, hooded with fear and looking twice as large behind his thick glasses.

" You comin in gorgeous?" Kurt asks in a low gruff voice.

He see's Sebastian gulp loudly then nod slowly before stepping into the room.

" Come sit down beside me."

Kurt pats the free side next to him and Sebastian continues into the room until he's standing right of front of Kurt. He want to sit but can find the courage to actually do it so he just stands there awkwardly, hoping Kurt will make the first move and within a matter of moments that's exactly what he does.

" Are you playing hard to get?" Kurt asks playfully before grabbing Sebastian roughly by the hips and making him gasp in surprise.

He pins him to the mattress and straddles his lap all in one fluid motion.

His hands grab for the hem of Sebastian undershirt, hiking it up his chest before running his fingertips across Sebastian's surprisingly fit abs.

" Oh well look at you. So muscular," Kurt says with a smile as Sebastian's hands cover his face in embarrassment. Nobody's ever seen him shirtless before, added to the fact that Kurt himself is shirtless and has a very impressive body. Similar to that of the models in the catalogs that Sebastian keeps hidden under his bed.

" Hey don't cover that pretty face of yours. I want to see every single look on it."

Kurt grinds his hips down and Sebastian's stomach clenches tightly.

" Especially the one you make when you come. I bet that one's the hottest."

Kurt continues to grind his hips down a few more times before stopping suddenly.

He's knows how the first timers work and if he gets too ahead of himself he'll make Sebastian come before he's even inside him and he doesn't want that happening.

Kurt climbs off Sebastian's lap and drops his briefs to the floor.

Now Sebastian's sure his heart is going to pound out of his chest at any minute. He's only a stones throw away from a completely naked almost god like Kurt Hummel.

Sebastian only ever seen images of naked men before.  
It's completely different in person and not half bad.

But then the notion that he'll probably have to be naked too, very soon hits him and he feels like getting up from the bed and bolting out the door.

Kurt walks over to his sock drawer and grabs a condom out of the box he just bought. He also grabs the large bottle of lube. He'll need a lot for the virgin territory he's about to enter.

He turns back around to find Sebastian nearly hyperventilating on the bed.

His hands across his forehead as his chest heaves up and down quickly.

Kurt bits his lips at the sight. He knows one sure-fire way to calm Sebastian's nerves.

He walks back over to the foot of the bed and his hands grab right for the button and fly of Sebastian's pants.

Sebastian breath becomes bated as Kurt begins to pull both his khakis and underwear down his legs until they're completely off and tossed somewhere on the floor.

Before Sebastian can pass out from his loss of breath Kurt climbs back into his lap and their now bare erections rub together softly.

" Ohh goooddd," Sebastian yells as his eyes shut tight.

" Hey shhh beautiful. Don't come just yet. I still have a lot I want to do to you.

Sebastian's nods blindly. He can't bare to look at Kurt right now. He's feels like he's on a roller coaster and the only way to make it less scary is to close his eyes.

But without his sight he's now hyper aware of Kurt's touch and his now traveling hand. It starts at his chest and works it's way slowly down until it holding Sebastian's erection which his now hard and beaded with precome.

Kurt's thumb swipes across the very tip and Sebastian shivers. He sometimes does that to himself but it feels completely different when it's somebody else doing it. It's a lot more pleasurable like this.

Kurt's hand continues down until he has Sebastian in a firm but not uncomfortable grip.

His hand begins to work up and down Sebastian's shaft as the other kneads his balls.

" Open your eyes," Kurt nearly demands and Sebastian simply shakes his head in a vigorous no.

Now he's simply afraid to open his eyes. If he sees this it will somehow all be real and for some reason it still doesn't feel that way.  
Sebastian still can't believe he's here, naked in a bed that isn't his as an extremely attractive boy jerks him off.

Suddenly Kurt's hand squeezes a little tighter and speeds up simultaneously.

" Sebastian open your eyes," Kurt demands again and his tone is so stern this time that Sebastian doesn't protest.

Sebastian bright green eyes pop open under his big black frames and Kurt smirks.

" There that's much better. Now I can watch them roll back in your head when I do this."

Kurt unexpectedly puts his index finger into Sebastian's ass. He screams and sure enough his eyes roll right back into his head.

" Do you like that Sebastian? Do you like having my finger inside you?

Every single word in Sebastian's usually sharp mind seems to have fallen out the second a part of Kurt slipped inside of him and now all he can do is nod like an idiot.

" Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers?" Kurt growls and Sebastian blushes for the umpteenth time today.  
There is no way he can answer that question. It's just too embarrassing.

He knows all the modesty went out the window the second Kurt got him naked but he's still not there. Not to the point where he can ask Kurt to actually do anything to him and certainly not at the point where he can use dirty talk. He doesn't even speak that way in his own head.

The finger inside of him is suddenly replaced by two and he howls embarrassingly loud to the point where he actually has to cover his mouth.

Kurt immediately pulls the hand away and replaces it with his mouth. They exchange a few wet sloppy kisses before Kurt pulls away again.

" You don't need to do that. We're all alone so you can be as loud as you want. I love making you scream."

His fingers push as deep into Sebastian as possible and then open up in a kind of scissoring motion.

Sebastian's hips involuntarily arch up at the action and that's when Kurt gets the perfect idea.

He crooks his fingers ever so slightly until he's brushing over the cluster of nerves buried deep inside Sebastian.

He screams at the top of his lungs and the sound is like music to Kurt's ear. A sort of victory prize for finding Sebastian's prostate so easily.

But he doesn't want to stimulate it too much because he doesn't want Sebastian to come just yet.

Kurt figures Sebastian's about as prepped and ready as a virgin can be so he slides his fingers out and again grabs for the bottle of lube. He squirts the liquid right over Sebastian's asshole then lines himself up.

Sebastian feels Kurt's tip brush against his entrance and he's tempted to close his eyes again as the roller coaster gets to the very top. The scariest part, the part just before you drop and your stomach swoops in a strange mix of excitement and fear.

But Sebastian resist with all his might. His whole life he's kept his eyes shut tight from the world. Now's the time he wants to keep them wide open and see everything before it's all over and he's back safely on the solid ground that is his boring life.

" I'm going to fuck you now," Kurt breathes into his neck before licking up the sweat that's formed there.

Sebastian still can't say something as equally explicit back to Kurt but he does manage to get a strangled yes out just before Kurt begins to push into him.

A deep guttural moan comes out of Kurt. Sebastian is so fucking tight that the pressure feels unbelievable on his cock.

So unbelievable that he can't resist slamming the rest of the way in and leaving Sebastian completely breathless.

The upper half of his body lurches forward and grabs Kurt firmly around the shoulders.

" Ku-Kurt, Sebastian whimpers. His voice shaky and broken and so hot Kurt pounds into him again.

" Oh-oh god. Kurt it hurts. It really hurts," he pants heavily.

" Yeah it's supposed to," Kurt answers back before pushing in deeper.

Kurt being inside of him feels both painful and intense. So intense that all he can think to do is moan just to take his mind off it. Part of him wants to beg Kurt to stop while the other wants to beg him to continue. Again he's torn but this time the answer doesn't come as easily. Kurt hips jut up again causing something eep to twist in the very pit of Sebastian's stomach.

" Kurt- Oh Kurt," he whines.

Somewhere in the hazy sexual jumble that his mind has completely fallen into all his words seem to fail him and the only thing that he can think of to say is Kurt's name over and over. Just like Kurt had predicted earlier in class he's screaming it now. But it doesn't sound good, it sounds needy and pathetic.

Kurt continues to thrust up into Sebastian's wanting body. As Sebastian's grip around Kurt's shoulders tightens with every deep snap forward of his hips.

As good as it feels Kurt knows how much better it could be in another position. So he holds Sebastian a little closer before rolling their bodies over. Making damn sure to not slip out of him in the process.

Kurt's now flat on his back with the very impressive view of a naked sweaty Sebastian over him.

Sebastian freezes so Kurt lifts his hips up off the bed to push into him.

" Come on gorgeous. I want you to ride me."

The words hit Sebastian like a ton of bricks and again he begins to shake his head back and forth.

" No Kurt I can't. I-I, he babbles as his hands fly up to cover his face again.

Kurt grips both his wrist tightly and pry's his hands away from his face.

" Hey you can do it. Just relax okay. Take a deep breath and relax. The more you tense up the more it's going to hurt."

Kurt's hands cradle under his thighs and surprisingly the touch relaxes him a little.

He takes a deep breath and pushes his hips down as far as they can go. Kurt lifts hips hips back up and they meet in the middle over and over until it really starts to feel great.

It's still feels unnerving to have Kurt looking up at him like this but Sebastian tries to not think too much about that.

Kurt grabs his hips in a vice grip, holding him in place and thrusting up into him until their skin slapping together loudly is the only sound that can be heard in the room.

Kurt's so deep that when Sebastian feels him brush against those nerves again all his resolution finally crumbles and he throws his head back as he shouts. " Oh fuck yes."

" Yeah that's right baby. You like that?" Kurt asks in a throaty, sexy voice.

This time Sebastian just nods. He can't believe he's just talked so dirty and now he's completely embarrassed by his overzealous attitude.

Kurt continues to speed up until finally Sebastian's mind is completely clouded over and all he can think about is coming and how good it's going to feel when he does it.

He forces his whole body to relax and then he shakes violently and his orgasm washes over him.

The white strikes of his come falling across Kurt's lower stomach.

Kurt flips a spent Sebastian back over. His hand squeeze at the creamy skin of Sebastian's ass before his hand comes down to smack across it. The flesh turns a flush pink color that matches the blush that covers Sebastian's face when he's embarrassed. Kurt gives it a few more sound smacks causing Sebastian to shout with every hit.

Kurt marvels at the sounds Sebastian's making and with a few more deep thrust he's coming, staying buried inside Sebastian's ass for as long as he can until he goes completely soft.

Kurt pulls out and before Sebastian can even move he says.

" That was pretty good but we should really get dressed so I can take you home."

" Oh. Okay," Sebastian nods, sitting up slowly. His entire back side is so sore that he can barely find the strength to pick his clothes up off the floor. But he does and soon they're both dressed and walking out the door.

In the car Sebastian sits on his side studying Kurt's face as he drives. It so stoic as if the past two hours meant nothing to him.

They pull up and Kurt turns to him with a smile. " Guess I'll see you around green eyes."

" Yeah I guess." Sebastian frowns before opening the door.

" Hey wait." Kurt takes his wrist and pulls him in for a hard kiss.

" You know I think I could use a Spanish tutor with a tight ass that I can pound into after every study session. Do you know where I could find one of those?"

Sebastian tries desperately to not smile or blush but he can't help himself and does both. " Yeah I think I do."

They meet again. This time in a much softer, sweeter kiss.


	2. Parts 2-7

**In case you haven't caught them parts 2-7 of this are now up. Here are there names in order.**

_Part 2: Tutor Me A Little,Tutor Me A Little More_

_Part 3: The Back Row_

_Part 4: Baby You're The Top_

_Part 5: Peach Flavored Kisses_

_Part 6: Say What You Have To Say Or Just Walk Away_

_Part 7: If I Was Your Boyfriend_

**I'm going to ten so we only have three left. Hope you can check them all out.**


End file.
